


Some Sort of Emptiness

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt knew about Dave's transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Emptiness

"You're… you're _leaving_? What do you mean you're leaving? Are you serious?"

"Kurt I can't stay here, do _not_ make me feel guilty for this."

"But… but why?" Kurt asked, willing his voice not to break. He just didn't understand it.

"I'm not staying here, especially after what happened at prom."

"You can't just leave, though. Where'll you go anyway?"

"I already talked to my dad," said Dave, still not looking at him even as he escorted the other boy to class, and turning around when they stopped at the door to the room. "I'm transferring to Lima Senior. My dad already talked to the principal and everything there and it's all good, I'm starting there in the fall for senior year. I… I'm sorry, Kurt. I just can't."

When Dave turned to flee to his next class, Kurt's hand on his arm stopped him from moving instead. "Hey. I'm still talking to you here. It's just… why? Why would you transfer? Why does it matter?"

"I can't stay here," Dave ground out, leaning closer to him. "I'm tired of people asking me why I never have girlfriends, like that's supposed to mean something, and that's including people like Hudson. And I'm tired of Santana blackmailing me, like she did so she'd have someone to run for prom royalty with, like any of that shit actually _matters_. Because it doesn't. Who the hell cares if you're prom king? No one. It's not really the kind of shit you can put on a college app and I think I'd rather be happy at some other school than just be tired all the fucking time like I am here. And you winning prom queen? It's not exactly the worst shit that can happen at this school for being… for being gay. So yeah. I'm transferring. And there is _no way_ you're making me feel bad for it. So just stop. Okay?"

Kurt felt his heart beating in his chest, could hear it pounding in his ears as his eyes stayed locked on the other boy's. Dave looked… sad. Heartbroken, almost. Like all he really wanted to do was run away. Kurt couldn't blame him though, really. After everything that had happened between them and what had happened in the past year, maybe all Dave really needed was a fresh start. No matter how much it (surprisingly) hurt to see him go, it would probably be the best for him in the long run. Dave was saving himself. And Kurt would never fault someone for doing that, so long as they would actually end up happy.

It didn't stop him from feeling the ache in his chest, though.

Dave looked at him for a moment as Kurt just stood and thought to himself, and began walking to his class when Kurt called out again to him softly.

"David. I…" _I think I might actually miss you. Just a little bit…_ "I hope you'll be happy."

Dave nodded once at him, just a jerk of his head, and continued on his way down the hall.

When Kurt walked into the classroom and sank into his seat, it was with his heart heavy in his chest as he stamped down the prickling in his eyes of forthcoming tears.

All he could do was keep reminding himself that Dave would be happy. Somehow. Eventually. Even if it meant he had to leave to do it.

_Fin._


End file.
